Tables may be useful tools for organizing and presenting data, for example, in presentations, documents, and spreadsheets. The effectiveness of a table may be enhanced by formatting various aspects of the table, such as the cells and the borders. Borders may also be applied to other aspects of documents, such as around paragraphs, images and pages. In some cases, method of selecting particular borders to manipulate can be challenging and counter-intuitive. Unexpected results from selections may frustrate the user experience. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present improvements have been needed.